


Pajama Pants

by TR0YB4RN3S



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Autistic Abed Nadir, Bad Parenting, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mommy Issues, Song fic, Trans Troy Barnes, caring troy :), hand holding, i love them, pajama pants by cavetown, sad abed :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TR0YB4RN3S/pseuds/TR0YB4RN3S
Summary: song fic to pajama pants by cavetown (requested on tumblr) sad abed + comforting troy + cavetown = this
Relationships: Troy Barnes & Abed Nadir, Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Pajama Pants

Abed didn’t want anyone to see him that night, especially not Troy. He didn’t want anyone to see him cry. His face, red and ugly, twists into a pained expression. Abed notices Troy’s shadow behind the blanket. He freezes. 

“Buddy?” Troy asks.  
Abed can sense the concern in his voice. 

“Yeah?” Abed tries to sound normal, but his voice breaks as a tear slides down his cheek.

“Abed? I’m coming in.” Troy slides the blanket out of the way and steps in, and his face drops the moment he sees Abed’s condition.  
Troy kneels in front of Abed, scanning his face.  
Troy starts rapid firing questions. “Hey, buddy what happened? Who did this to you? Did you start another show that ends after two seasons? If Annie broke you again I swear to god-“

“Troy. It’s not a big deal I-“ Abed sniffles. 

Troy interrupts. “It is a big deal, Abed. Tell me what upset you. I wanna help you.”

“My... my mom said something...” Another tear rolls down his cheek as Troy lifts his thumb to brush it away. “She told me... she told me I was weird. I know I’m weird but... the way she said it. It just hurt. She told me how I’m emotionless and suck at reacting to things. I hear it from other people all the time, but it really hurt coming from her...” Abed chokes back a sob.

Troy tenderly holds Abed’s face in his hands. “I’m sorry buddy. It’ll be okay. I know how much your mom means to you, and I know it had to suck hearing those things from her. But she’s your mom, she loves you, no matter what. And I love you, okay?”

Abed nods, sniffling, and a slight smile appears on his face. “I love you too, Troy.”

“Wanna get into our pajamas and watch Kickpuncher?” Troy smiles at him, standing up. 

Abed stands up as well. “Sounds cool. Cool cool cool.”

—————

Troy and Abed are now watching Kickpuncher in their respective chairs. Abed rests his hand on the table between them, and Troy takes this opportunity to rest his hand on Abed’s. He laces their fingers together, eyes never leaving the screen. They both smile, holding hands in their pajama pants, and Abed knows that everything will be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading !! I really like hearing honest feedback so comments are appreciated !! kudos are very appreciated as well :)


End file.
